


Solitude With You

by Unholyromanoff



Category: Avengers, Marvel, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanoff - Fandom
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Canon Compliant, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Post Infinity War, Romance, Stolen Moments, pre endgame, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unholyromanoff/pseuds/Unholyromanoff
Summary: Steve and Natasha are both exhausted from dealing with the aftermath of the decimation,So they finally get time to themselves





	Solitude With You

It had been a very long three weeks for Steve. The after-effects of The Decimation, the destruction of the Infinity Stones and Tony’s return left the remaining Avengers debilitated and hopeless. The team had parted ways, leaving all but him and Natasha to live at the compound.

He walked into his room from the gym, a smile formed across his face when he saw Natasha curled up on his bed, fast asleep. While they were fugitives after the fallout from the Accords they both came to terms with how they felt about each other. This had been hard for Natasha, who all her life was taught that love was child's play and it would make you vulnerable. With Steve, she learned to let her guard down. Flash forward two years and they still were by each other sides always strong where the other weak.

Steve had forgotten how late it was, his phone reading 2:10 am. He sighed placing his phone on the dresser and looked at Natasha. She looked peaceful, with no signs of stress and despair on her face. Her blonde hair fanned out against the blanket like a shield against all those that could harm her. She had been through hell too. After the Decimation, she went back to Clint’s farm with him only to find it empty with no signs of her best friend and his family. This led to Steve carrying her out of the house as she violently sobbed. Plagued by nightmares, Natasha rarely got sleep, but tonight was different.

Steve walked over to her side of the bed and lightly pressed his lips to her forehead, his hand ghosting along the curve of her shoulder. All he wanted to do was get into bed and hold her but right now he needed to shower as he was just in the gym for two hours.

He turned on the water, letting it warm up as he stripped. He looked at himself in the mirror for a moment; the serum had always helped him heal faster with physical scars causing his body to look statuesque although he didn’t feel that way.

Stepping in the warm water it swept over him like a waterfall. His muscles began to relax as his mind wandered towards Natasha. They both lost. Friends, family and the half of all living existence. she wasn’t as vocal with her feelings as him. Losing Clint was especially hard on her and once they had gotten back from the farm she didn’t leave her room for three days.

He thought back to a conversation they had a few years previously when she came to comfort him after Peggy’s passing.

“We have what we have when we have it.” She had told him, her tone serious. And she was right. You have what you have and you cherish it when you can because you never know when you will lose it. Those words had always stuck with him.

The water began to grow cold, the cue for Steve to get out of the shower. He turned the water off and dried, putting on a pair of boxers. He walked back into the room to see Natasha facing him, arms around a pillow as she cuddled with it.

“Hey soldier,” she said, a flirty tone to her tired voice.

“What are you doing up Nat? Did I wake you?

She smiled. “I’m a light sleeper, anything wakes me up.”

He settled in bed and Natasha rested her head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair, inhaling her scent.

“Steve,” she mumbled half asleep.

“Yes, my love?”

“Everything will be okay, as long as we stay strong.”  
He held her in his arms tightly, their breathing synchronized And at that moment nothing else mattered, not the Decimation, not Thanos, it was just them.

“I know it is. As long as we have each other.”

She looked up at him, still half asleep, a smile on her lips, “I love you, Steve.”

He leaned in to kiss her, she tasted like strawberries.

“I love you too”

They fell asleep like that, wrapped in an embrace. Legs tangled together and Natasha’s head on his chest listening to the steady beat of his heart. And for the first time in almost three years, Steve felt at peace

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading this! It means a lot. This is something quick I came up with and I hope you like it


End file.
